Mile High
by LuminousMinds
Summary: REVISED. "You wouldn't dare."


Mile High

Summary: "You wouldn't dare."

The sun painted the great sky with a wide variety of color as it disappeared behind a plethora of fluffy clouds. Lindsay let out an irritated sigh as she lowered the shutter on her window and sank back into her seat, trying, but utterly failing, to curb her restlessness. After being loaned out to the Las Vegas Crime Lab for a joint investigation, Lindsay and Mac were now embarking on a six hour flight back to New York City. And of course, six hours of doing absolutely nothing is just torture.

The lights in the cabin were dimmed, courtesy of the captain, and many passengers had taken the opportunity to catch up on some much needed rest as the sound of light snores and creaking seats filled the otherwise still air. Lindsay curved around to look at her boss, and now husband of two years. Mac Taylor was currently and thoroughly engrossed in a copy of Lou Cannon's _President Reagan: The Role of a Lifetime._ Completely oblivious to Lindsay's monotony. Typical. She sighed again, louder than the last, and changed positions, facing away from him.

But Mac, being a well trained observer, was fully aware of her distress. His eyes never leaving the page, he spoke up. "We're already halfway there, honey."

Lindsay just gave an "Mmm…" in response and merely shrugged.

He sighed, then. Marking the page and closing the book, he turned to her, giving the young woman his full and undivided attention. He smiled a little, noting the faraway gaze in her eyes. "I know that look." He recognized it all too well. Mac entwined his fingers with her own, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "What are you thinking about?"

The feisty brunette's whisky-coloured orbs connected with his sapphire depths, dancing with mischief. "Trust me," she assured him, "You really don't want to know."

"I do want to know," Mac countered, his upper lip curling into a smirk. "That's precisely why I asked."

Lindsay shrugged again. "I don't know, I just…" she paused, pursing her perfect lips. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex on a plane?" she inquired, curious.

The older man's eyebrows rocketed up at the question, disappearing into his hairline. His tongue jutted out to lick his now dry lips. "You're serious," he stated, with a chuckle.

"Don't be such a prude, Mac," Lindsay quipped.

The senior CSI shook his head, his body trembling with silent laughter. "I think the anxiety is starting to get to you, Linds." He picked up his book again and fingered the bookmark, opening the page to his last memory's recollection.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about it at least once," Lindsay hissed, amused.

Mac blinked. "No, actually," he retorted, flipping to the next page. "I can honestly say that I haven't."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" The junior investigator grumbled.

"Back in New York where it belongs," he replied, grinning slightly at her childish behaviour.

"We've done worse things," she mused, tilting her head.

That was true. Mac was more than sexually satisfied with Lindsay and the many escapades that took place in their bedroom. But sex on a plane was entirely different matter, something he definitely didn't want to touch. "Yes, maybe so, but at least it's in the comfort of our own home," Mac sighed, his eyes skittering rapidly over the words.

"Well I don't know about you," Lindsay started, "but it sounds like fun. I'd do it."

He looked at her, interest etched in his features. His book was set aside, completely forgotten. "You wouldn't dare."

She smirked. The challenge sunk in. "You sound so sure."

"That's because I know you wouldn't."

The smirk widened. Lindsay leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "You wanna bet?" she queried, her teeth grazing his earlobe, making the older man shudder with pleasure. Mac swallowed back a groan as he felt his lovers' hand sweep the rough fabric of his slacks, over his now obvious arousal. He cleared his throat and tried to acquire the most neutral expression he could muster.

"Lindsay, we can't," he muttered. "Not here…"

"Oh, yes we can," she muttered back, brushing her lips against his. "Yes, here."

"Lindsay…" Mac lightly admonished, his lips still burning from her feather-light kiss.

"From what I can tell, you seem eager to participate," Lindsay remarked, nodding to his lap.

He frowned. "Now, that's not fair."

She shot him a devious grin as she pulled herself to a standing position. "Meet me in the laboratory in five minutes." She winked at him, and then took off down the aisle, eyes fleeting from side to side to make sure the passengers were still fast asleep. Mac saw her enter the confined space, and close the door.

He coiled his neck back around, chewing on his lower lip nervously, and he let his spinning head fall back on the plush headrest. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had to be crazy. But as much as he hated to admit it… it **was** exciting.

His royal blue hues flitted to the wristwatch on his left hand. Five minutes. _Times up._

With a heavy sigh, he stood up from his seat, and trudged down the dark corridor, his heart thumping harder against his ribcage with every step closer to his destination. Now facing the laboratory door, he gently brushed his knuckles against the rough surface, his pulse racing with anticipation.

Mac heard the small click of the lock, and watched as the barrier between him and his goal slid open. He took in the sexy dark smolder in Lindsay's eyes before she grabbed him by the lapels of his dress jacket, and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"You better pray nobody saw that," Mac grunted.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me," she growled. The brunette sealed the small gap between them immediately, threw a hand around his neck, and plundered his mouth with her tongue.

She let out a contented sigh as he deepened the kiss, and her petite hands glided across his still covered chest, and began to undo each and every button as quickly as she possibly could. Mac let out a small groan when her fingers made contact with the hard muscles underneath, and it took everything in his power not to rip her clothes off and just tear into her.

His lips moved to trail feather-light kisses along her jaw line and then descended upon her neck, where they began to suck and nibble at her pulse point. Lindsay was immediately putty in his hands. She tilted her head sideways to give him more access, and she gave out a moan, louder than she cared to admit, as he continued his assault on her tender flesh.

Almost instantly, she felt Mac's hand clamp down on her mouth.

"You're going to have to keep it down, unless you **want** to get caught," he whispered, his hot breath sending several shivers up her spine. The older man licked a trail around the shell of her ear, while his free hand danced sensually up her shirt. He smirked when he felt her tremble. "Do you think you can do that?"

She moaned again, and tried to answer, but was muffled against his palm.

"Oh." Mac let his hand drop to his side. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Lindsay gritted her teeth. "I said, it's kind of hard to keep quiet when you're doing that."

His smirk grew. "Get used to it," he retorted.

He allowed his hands to splay over her waist, running them down into her jeans and underwear and squeeze her firm, round buttocks, and he hoisted the young woman up to sit at the edge of the small airline sink. He kissed her fiercely as his fingers quickly unbuttoned her jeans and roughly pulled them down, exposing her bare legs. He then took a step back from her momentarily. Lindsay watched in unrestricted amusement while Mac struggled frantically to unbuckle his belt, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Need some help?" she queried.

He stopped his fumbling, and lifted his head up, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Cheeky, aren't we?" he quipped. Mac then dropped his hands and huffed in defeat, a light blush coating his cheeks. "Yes, please."

Grinning as he approached her, Lindsay's hand rested on top of the cool metal of his belt buckle. She swiftly unlatched the metal plate and slid the leather strap out of the belt loops, landing with a loud clank on the ground, earning a stern glare from her lover. Her hands teased his naval, unbuttoning his black trousers and lowering the zip with slow, taunting fingers.

Mac growled as he positioned himself in between her legs. His fingers tucked underneath her shirt, pulling the flimsy fabric over her head and off her body. He then made quick work of her lacy black bra, snapping the clasp off, and discarding the offending object without a second thought, revealing her soft, pert breasts. He licked his suddenly dry lips while he bowed his head, taking in a nipple into his hot mouth, his tongue darting out to play with the hard peak while he massaged the neglected one. Lindsay let her head fall back against the mirror, her breathing growing erratic as he pleasured her.

"Now, Mac," she panted, spearing her fingers into his russet hair.

He pulled back. "Now?" he rasped.

"Yes…" she breathed, fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers, lowering them.

He waited no further. Mac roughly pushed her ridiculously soaked panties aside, and entered her with one swift thrust.

Lindsay let out an incredibly long moan, and arched her back in pure, unadulterated bliss. Mac sucked in a breath, his body quivering at the feel of being buried to the hilt inside her unbelievably tight, wet heat. He shifted his hips and finally thrusted again, driving his manhood deep into her as much as he possibly could. Lindsay panted, bolts of electricity coursing through her veins and spreading throughout her body like wildfire. Her arms had tightened around his neck and Mac's hands were firmly gripped around her waist as he grounds his hips harder into hers again, half moaning and half gasping at the feel of him.

"Be quiet!" Mac bit out.

"Make me!" Lindsay hissed as she rolled her hips sensually, matching him thrust for thrust.

He groaned, and then bit down on his bottom lip, a tingling sensation pooling at the pit of his stomach. It wouldn't take much now to send him over the edge of ecstasy. And if Lindsay's moans of delight were anything to go by, he figured she wasn't that far behind him.

"Let go, Linds," he whispered, as he rocked against her again and again, so slowly, so deeply, _just so good_. "I need to feel you, honey.."

The feisty brunette buried her face in the crook of her lovers' neck and bared her canines, biting down, her sharp teeth piercing the skin as she reached her climax, only to drown out her cries. Mac let out a small yelp of pain, which quickly turned into a moan, as he sheathed himself inside her for the last time, and came undone.

* * *

><p>Lindsay had turned her attention to a sleeping Mac when she heard his little sigh of content. Her lip quirked up when she saw him dig himself further into his seat and a satisfactory smile grace his lips. Whatever it was he was dreaming about, it must have been really good to get that sort of reaction out of him.<p>

She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Mac," she whispered. "Mac, wake up."

He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously annoyed. Who dared to disturb him in his sleep?

"Wake up," she repeated softy, shaking his shoulder just a little bit harder.

His eyes immediately snapped open. And he looked around the cabin in a daze. His gaze dropped down to his lap. He was still fully clothed. He looked at Lindsay. She was still fully clothed.

It had been a dream. A wild dream.

"'Morning, sleepyhead," she quipped.

"Hey," he murmured, smiling faintly.

"'Bout time to wake up," she said, "seeing as we're almost home."

Then a soft chime sounded as the "fasten your seatbelt" sign blinked, and the captain's voice rang through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our approach into New York City. Please make the appropriate preparations for our landing. We should be on the ground in approximately 25 minutes. Hope you all didn't forget to pack your coats. It's a cold one today. Welcome to the Big Apple, everyone. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Mac straightened himself up, and smoothed out the lines on his jacket. He turned to Lindsay, only to find a goofy grin plastered on her face. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Must have been quite a dream you were having," she sang, "…what with all the noise you were making."

He snorted. "You don't even know the half of it," Mac muttered, fixing his tie.

Lindsay pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Care to share? I'm honestly curious."

He smirked as he stared out the window. "No." Then his eyes shifted to hers. "Just wait until we get home. I'll show you."

FIN.


End file.
